


Rain.

by rafaelgrant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelgrant/pseuds/rafaelgrant
Summary: Liam called Theo to his house.





	Rain.

_“Are you afraid of the rain?”_ Theo questioned with a sarcastic tone to his voice as soon as Liam opened the door. That is definitelly not what Liam was expecting from his boyfriend. He wanted to be held tight, but he didn't want to have to ask him that. He should just do it. He texted Theo asking him to come over claiming the rain was too heavy and he was alone. He didn't say anything about **_fear -_** Theo probably scent it. He shouldn't have said anything.

_“I'm not afraid of the rain_ ” Liam stated, furrowing his forehead; the last thing he needed right now was someone to instigate his boiling anger. And believe it, it was starting to show, _“I just—I don't wanna be alone, okay? And if you can't take things seriously you can turn around and leave.”_ He clenched his jaw. 

It's been almost a week they didn't see each other. Theo has a job now, he doesn't earn much but it's enough. They were always texting, however. Naked pictures included and emphasised.

Theo erased the playful expression of his face, giving room to a serious one. _“I'm sorry, baby!”_ Theo said, his eyes glowing.

Liam pouted as he watched Theo take him under his arms, involving him in a massive and tight hug. Liam closed the door behind him, biting his lower lip as he attacked Theo with a kiss.


End file.
